


Family Reunion

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Phango19 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Post Phantom Planet, Post Reveal, Pre-Season/Series 03, danny is known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Jim meets some family he didn't know he had.
Series: Phango19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547596
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Phango19. This uses the prompts:  
Setting: Family Reunion  
Aunt Alicia  
Crossover  
Post-Reveal

Jim stood at the passenger door to his mom's car, fiddling with the amulet between his hands as he waited. His mom had been talking to her cousin on social media, Jim hadn't even known his mom had a cousin, and they'd set up some kind of reunion. Of course when Alicia had asked, his mom had said yes. She told him she hadn't wanted to be rude.

"Mom," Jim asked as his mom unlocked the car. "When was the last time you saw these people?"

Barbara gave him a look over the car. "Just before I moved out here with your father," she said before ducking into the car. Jim got in as well. "I'll be honest, Alicia had dropped off the face of the Earth. I thought she was dead. Maddie I hear from every now and then, she has a daughter your age."

"Maddie?"

"My cousin, Jim," Barbara said as she checked her mirrors and pulled out.

"I thought that was Alicia?"

Barbara glanced at her son. "Alicia's sister."

"Didn't you say Alicia lived in Arkansas?" Jim asked shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "We aren't driving all the way there are we?" He stared at him mom with wide blue eyes.

"No Jim," his mom said reaching her arm over to him. He grabbed her hand. "We're going to the airport to pick them up."

Jim turned to stare out the windscreen hoping that this reunion went well. For his mom's sake.

Danny stood between Jazz and his Aunt Alicia in front of the baggage carousel. He reached up and pulled the peak of his NASA cap down further hoping it would hide his identity. Ever since the Disasteroid he'd had people recognise him wherever he went, so he kind of regretted revealing his identity to the entire world. He'd asked Clockwork if he could go back in time and change that but the old ghost had refused.

"Is that Danny Phantom?" Someone behind him whispered.

"Hey Ghost Kid! Do something spooky!" Someone else yelled.

Danny fought the urge to vanish. This is why he didn't want to leave Amity Park, at least there people are used to him!

"There's our bags!" Jack yelled as he grabbed three bags with his face on, Danny reached for the galaxy patterned one that came around not long after. Alicia grabbed a bag of the same design as the first three, but that didn't have her Brother-in-law's face on it. Danny flickered out of the visible spectrum as they walked towards the exit.

At the gate, stood somewhat awkwardly, were two people. A woman and her son, Danny guessed, held up a sign that said 'Welcome Fentons + Alicia!'.

Alicia gave a hearty laugh. She pushed her already rolled up flannel sleeves further up her arms and marched towards the woman. "Barb!" She almost yelled. "I'm so happy to see that you aren't with that aof anymore." Danny saw the boy (Jazz's age?) frown and then nod and mouth 'well'.

"Alicia, be nice," Maddie said as she prodded her sister in the ribs. She then opened her arms to offer a hug to her cousin. "It's good to see you Barb."

Danny and Jazz had managed to convince their parents not to wear HAZMAT suits for this family reunion. It had taken some doing with Jack, who wore overalls and an orange button up, but Maddie had agreed fairly easily, she wore a flannel shirt that Danny was pretty sure Alicia gave her and a pair of jeans. The complete lack of rubberized jumpsuits made the family almost unrecognisable, which helped Danny feel less conspicuous. Invisibility helped with that as well.

Barb laughed and accepted the hug. "It's good to see you too," she said, ignoring Alicia's comment about her ex. She glanced around the group. "I thought that Danny was coming as well?" She asked, a confused frown pulling her eyebrows together.

"I am," Danny said, dropping his invisibility after stepping in front of his Dad.

The other boy gaped at him. "Mom you didn't tell me we were related to Danny Phan-" Jazz threw herself at him and stopped him from finishing thag sentence. Danny just sighed.

"Incognito," Danny muttered, gesturing weakly at his hat.

"Oh," the boy said. "Sorry. I'm Jim." He stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Danny looked at the hand for a moment before taking it. "Nice to meet you Jim," he said, letting his eyes glow and ice creep over his fingers. "I'm Danny Fenton."

Jim laughed. Danny wasn't expecting that. "Well Danny Fenton I think I can show you something almost as impressive as saving the planet."

Immediately Danny stopped with the scary act. A surprised smile spread across his face. "You can?"

After squashing Maddie, Alicia and Jazz into the back seat, Barbara realised that she wouldn't fit Danny and Jack in her car. She turned to Jim to see if he could help come up with a solution when Danny said, "I'll fly us."

"Are you sure, Danny?" Jazz asked her brother.

"I can lift dragons," Danny told her. "Flying Dad across California'll be a piece of cake."

"Okay," Barbara said, turning to him. "If you think you can. Just stay close behind."

"I don't exactly know where I'm going," Danny said, shrugging. Barbara took thag as agreement.

The 14 year old looked around, shook his head and then two rings appeared around his waist. They split and changed her cousin's son (her second cousin? First cousin once removed?) into the more recognisable ghost hero.

She saw Jim grin out of the corner of her eye. Since when was he so into ghosts?

"Are we going then?" Danny asked.

After the trip to the Lake household, Danny found himself sat on the back steps. Jazz, his parents, Aunt Alicia and Barbara were inside talking about who knows what.

Jim had called over his friend Toby who sat next to Danny on the steps. "No way," Toby muttered under his breath. "No way is your girlfriend Chaos."

"She'd kept it so well hidden," Danny said. "Me and Tuck didn't even know and we're her best friends."

"You're actually dating Chaos," Toby said. "Ahhh Jim! This guy is dating the Number one ranked Doomed player!"

"Is she still number one?" Danny asked. "I could've sworn someone called TobesDWarhammer beat her score."

"Tobes you didn't?" Jim asked.

"I might have," Toby said.

"Whilst it is impressive that your best friend beat my girlfriend," Danny said. "I hope that isn't what you meant by 'almost as impressive as saving the planet'."

"Jimbo" Toby said, suddenly sounding panicked.

"It's okay Tobes, this is Danny Phantom."

"I know but-"

"For the glory of Merlin," Jim said, holding up a weird looking pocket watch and cutting Toby off. "Daylight is mine to command!" Jim floated up iff the ground and armor plates appeared. The plates snapped into position on Jim's body. Danny watched in fascination, the blue glow of the armor reflecting off his eyes like a cats. Toby shivered.

Once each piece was in place, Jim's feet touched gently down onto the grass. He reached out his hand and a huge sword appeared.

Danny whistled. "Now that is impressive."


End file.
